


Incredible

by Littlecamo8



Series: Our Love Is Forever (Hiccup x Reader) [94]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Sexual Content, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 07:58:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18426336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlecamo8/pseuds/Littlecamo8
Summary: Hiccup and you want to try something new.





	Incredible

**Author's Note:**

> Vampire one shot  
> Lemon/ contains sexual scenes. Light BDSM. Don't like, don't read.  
> KEY:  
> (Y/N) = Your name

**Incredible**

**For Mariah (The first request I'm doing from** **Fanfiction.net** **!)**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Vampire one shot**

**Lemon/ contains sexual scenes. Light** **BDSM** **. Don't like, don't read.**

**You are both over** **18**

*************************

Hiccup stiffened at the sound of the cuffs locking, but felt his breathing pick up in anticipation. He was the one who suggested this.

"Not backing out so soon, are you, lover boy?" you challenged, smirking to show your sharp fangs.

Two could play at that game. "Of course not, mi'lady."

You snickered, "I can hardly be called a proper lady after this."

"I called you my lady, cause you're mine. Forever and always."

You let your nails gently run down the side of his face. "Too shay. You ready?"

"Born ready."

"Good." Using vampire speed, you were hovering over his lower half, your lips wrapping around the exposed member.

At the wet heat surrounding him, Hiccup let out a gasp and involuntarily buckled his hips. He winced at the tight grip you had on his waist, pushing him against the cool sheets.

You took him all the way, swallowing around him. His hips buckled again, he teeth letting out a strangled moan.

"(Y/ N)."

With an audible pop, you released him. "Louder," you demanded. Your lips went back around his cock.

"(Y/ N)!" You bobbed your head, your fangs grazing over his sensitive skin. His body jerked around in pleasure, his head tilted up. His hands clenched the chains, straining under your ministrations. But between the bed and your hands, Hiccup could hardly move. He chanted your name like a spell, his voice rising in volume. His head jerked to the side when your tongue flicked over his slit. His breathing quickly picked up, and he wondered how you could make him feel this way in such a short time.

His member was completely hard, leaking pre- cum. You hollowed in your cheeks, sucking more out of him.

"Ah! (Y/ N)!" He let out another long moan, wrists pulling at the cuffs. "Please. Please. I need- Please, I need-"

With a loud pop, you pulled off. He let out a strangled whine. That wasn't what he wanted. The air was cool on his dick, and he instinctively buckled his hips towards your mouth.

"(Y/ N)," he sobbed when you gently blew on his tip. His hips buckled again, tapping against your lips, but you refused to grant his request. "Please!"

You licked up his member, using your tongue to play with his balls. "Shh, I know. I know," you whispered.

He let out a pleasured yelp when you took his balls into your mouth, coating them with your saliva.

More pre- cum seeped out, dripping onto the floor. The sound was insignificant compared to Hiccup's loud moans. He let out a heartbreaking sob when they left your mouth, coming into contact with the rather cold air. "(Y/ N)!" Why was it so cold? But at the same time, he was sweating. "(Y/ N)! (Y/ N)! (Y/ N)! (Y/ N)! (Y/ N)! (Y/ N)!"

"Cum for me," you breathed, taking his weeping cock back into your warm mouth. You sucked and swallowed around the pulsing member, trailing your tip along the slit every time you pulled back.

" (Y/ N)! (Y/ N)! I'm going to- I'm going to-!" he warned, not even a minute later. With a scream, he came. You sucked him dry, swallowing every drop he gave you. You only relented when he gave a tired groan.

"How. Was that?" you panted, moving to unlock the chains.

"Incredible," he manage, breathless. "Incredible."

Upon release, his arms immediately wrapped around you, pulling your naked body to his.

"We have to do that again."

You smirked, kissing along his jaw. "Most definitely."

"But not tonight. That wore me out."

You chuckled. "That was sort of the point." You noticed something and pulled his wrist to up to view. Thin but noticeable bruises where the padded chains had been. "But maybe we use different bindings next time."

"No!" he quickly protested, still trying to catch his breath. "It was amazing. Incredible."

"You already said that," you pointed out as he yawned.

"Well, it was incredible. Absolutely incredible." He let out another yawn, fighting to keep his droopy eyes open.

"Sleep, my love. You need it."

"I love you, mi'lady," he mumbled, letting sleep take over him.

"And I, you."

 


End file.
